


War Drabbles

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Drabble, First Time, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-26
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Declaration

First came the gifts of Ogden's Old, a solid gold cauldron, and basilisk venom straight from the source. As if his affection could be won so easily by material goods. 

Much worse were the secret glances, a lick of his soft, full lips, the insidious way he molested his dinner: sucking pudding off his spoon, rolling his drink in his mouth before working his smooth throat to swallow it. 

However, when an owl dropped a crimson and gold parcel at the Head table for the entire school to see, he strode over to the man in question and declared war.


	2. Siege

_Knock, knock._

The door swung open.

"He means well, Severus."

The door closed with a loud _thunk_.

 

_Knock, knock._

The door opened slowly.

"Give him a chance, Prof-"

The door slammed shut.

 

_Knock, knock._

The door remained closed.

_Knock, knock._

A muffled, "Are you there, my boy?"

The door opened a fraction.

"With friends like these, who needs enemies?"

 

_Knock, knock, knock._

The wards allowed the door to open.

A towheaded man entered the chambers.

"Severus, why ever are you hiding?"

The dark haired man stepped out from the shadows and hissed, "I am not hiding. I am under siege."


	3. Armistice

"Why are _you_ here, Mister Malfoy?"

"Nice to see you, too. A man isn’t allowed to visit his own godfather?"

"A man can but you are no man. You are a Trojan horse if I've ever encountered one. I should have expected him to call in the cavalry. I am curious what he offered that you would betray me so."

"I am only here to help."

"You're to help me? It ought to be the other way around."

"In affairs of the heart, I'm afraid you lack a certain . . . well, everything."

"I must surrender?"

"No, this is a tactical retreat."


	4. Spoils of War

Harry's back arched and he pushed back into each of Severus's thrusts. Severus's long fingers griped Harry's hips harshly, his nails digging into the smooth skin and breaking the surface. He bit the sweat soaked neck and shoulders before him, laving the salty wetness between bites. 

When Harry began to keen, calling his name, clenching his arse tightly around Severus's oversensitive prick. It was all he could do to reach around and give two harsh pulls to Harry's cock, thrusting in twice more as they came moments apart. 

Limbs entangled, Snape wondered sleepily who in fact had won this war.


End file.
